Another Day Gone By
by ThatBlondeGirl130
Summary: Emma Sebold thought New York would be the trip she'd never forget. She was right. But she never imagined it'd be walkers that made it that way. Very loosely based on the TV series from various OC's points of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: One Blonde Brit**

**Emma POV**

I don't know how much longer I can hide. Whose poxy idea was it to go in a train station toilet anyway? Oh right mine. Because I'm alone; alone, while those things walk around snacking on people like they're some kind of roast chicken. I saw one bite straight into a woman's face the other day. I saw a bin and I thought surely some idiot has thrown away half a burger or something. Go ahead and judge me for thinking of my own hunger while someone gets eaten but some of us don't have a gun. Or pepper spray because my tour guide took that and ran off. Yeah, frankly I thought he'd try and lead us to safety but no he takes my pepper spray and buggers off to god knows where.

She didn't suffer- the woman I mean- at least I don't think she did. It was late, probably about 6 though I don't have a watch to tell. So there were only a couple of them here at the time. You know, it didn't take long before neither of them was looking at me. I had to go for it- my lunch only lasted three days and that was at a push. Suddenly in she comes screaming her head off- "The walkers are coming! The walkers are coming!" The pair of "walkers" who were looking away are now looking right in my direction then I've ran back into the loo, just catching a couple of their mates turning up behind the woman, getting right in her face (literally) and that was that. I heard her screaming for a little bit, but not long. That's how I know she didn't suffer. It was still horrible though. God knows if that'll happen to me.

Why did I come here? I thought, you're 18 now Emma, finally you can go to New York; seeya England, I won't miss you at all. I come here and the walkers arrive on my second day, like clockwork. It kind of makes me wonder, am I supposed to die here? After all, why would it happen that the walkers turn up if they weren't here to kill me? Not that I'm saying this is all about me but it does make you wonder. Shit, someone's coming in.

I hunch my knees up by my chin and hold my breath. I don't hear groaning so unless the walkers have suddenly taken IQ boosting pills it's not them; which means it's someone who's armed. Unfortunately, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Whoever it is kicks in a bathroom door, then another and then the one next to mine. Ok, decision time- do I fly at it in the hopes I'll miss a weapon or do I beg for my life? I'm not a chicken. He kicks in my door.

"I don't have anything; don't shoot!" I say.

Being practical doesn't make you a chicken. The man in front of me, middle aged with messy brown hair holds out his hand and I let him pull me to my feet.

"Pretty hard to shoot when you don't have a gun" he smirks.

**Ok so I just wrote this sort of off the bat; I haven't really edited or anything. I just wrote. Below each chapter I'll post the current party/s and who's dead or alive.**

**Current Party 1**

**Emma**

**Unnamed Man**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Pair of Gloves**

**Joey POV**

It's not easy to lead two girls, especially when one of them is your girlfriend and neither of them will stop fighting. Laura's my girl and I love her but I just don't know what I'm supposed to do for her right now. I'm 25 for Christ sake. The walkers got to us the first day; we were in Long Island for to see her parents. Her dad went to the neighbours' and never came back. Not as himself anyway- as one of them. But it wasn't me that found out. It was her. I don't like to think about what happened after that. I made my choice. That doesn't mean I don't regret it. It ended up with me, her and their maid, Christina. They don't like each other much; Laura's a little on the judgemental side and it's only gotten worse now.

I pull Laura's dad's gun out from behind the sleeping bag. We were lucky to get to Central Park with what we did. The tent's not permanent but for now it and the trees make for a good place to stay. I hear Laura and Christina's "conversation" growing louder and get out of the tent.

"Alright, I'm on watch tonight; you two get some sleep" I say.

"You've got to be kidding me. Joey you must be nuts if you're expecting me to share with an illegal. She'll probably mug me while I'm sleeping" Laura says.

"Oh yes because money is so valuable right now!" Christina says.

"Both of you keep your voices down. If they hear us we're dead don't you get that?" I say.

Laura walks over to me, her expression calmer; she then moves her left hand in front of my face. The ring stares back at me like some kind of bad sign.

"I am your fiancée and I am **not **happy" she says "She's already stolen my gloves!"

"Please what gloves?" Christina rolls her eyes.

"The black gloves; the fucking black gloves that my parents bought me- the only thing I have left of them. You'd think I'd lost enough but no you steal them like all your people steal everything because your filthy fucking criminals!"

At that moment, Laura's expression changes; it's softer, more scared. I look down and Christina has her hand wrapped tightly around the knife in her hand. She starts to lift it then drops her arm down.

"One chance princess- this is your one chance" she says very slowly before turning to me "I don't need sleep. Go both of you; stay in the tent."

I open my mouth to say something then look over at Laura. Her lips are pressed together into a pout. No matter what Christina needs, I should put Laura first. I take her hand and we go into the tent together. She lies down and turns away from me. Her quiet sobs remind me how real this is.

**If you're wondering why I'm suddenly adding these new characters, just wait. I'm going to slowly work on connecting them.**

**Current Party 1**

**Emma**

**Unnamed Man**

**Current Part 2**

**Joey**

**Laura**

**Christina**


End file.
